


Top of the Food Chain

by PrinceDarcy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDarcy/pseuds/PrinceDarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Humanity," Will began, leaning back against his desk as his eyes darted around the lecture hall, scanning over dozens of faces but not once letting his eyes linger on any of them. "is at the top of the food chain. There is nothing- NOTHING above humanity, nothing that hunts us, nothing that eats us, nothing that preys on our sick and injured. When you go to bed at night, there is no big, scary predator to kill you in your sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top of the Food Chain

"Humanity," Will began, leaning back against his desk as his eyes darted around the lecture hall, scanning over dozens of faces but not once letting his eyes linger on any of them. "is at the top of the food chain. There is nothing- NOTHING above humanity, nothing that hunts us, nothing that eats us, nothing that preys on our sick and injured. When you go to bed at night, there is no big, scary predator to kill you in your sleep."

There was a dull murmur of interest around the room.

"Except-" One young woman near the front was staring at him as if he were a piece of meat. Will adjusted his glasses just enough that he could look above them and blur her lustful glances. "We all fear being killed. We fear that the man with his hands in his pockets is hiding a knife, when we have to walk through a bad neighborhood at night. We fear that the killer we see on the news will come after us next. We-"

Will laughed. Dryly. Abruptly.

"We fear that there is someone hiding behind the shower curtain when we go to the bathroom after watching a horror movie."

He couldn't say he wasn't relieved when a laugh rippled through the lecture hall as well.

"Do you see what I mean? We fear _humans_. And- rightfully so, too! Humans are the only species in the animal kingdom who will actively hunt down and kill another human. Where we are, at the top of the food chain, our only predators are-"

He didn't need his glasses to catch sight of the figures of Jack Crawford and Dr. Lecter in the doorway, nor to be able to tell how impatient the former was.

"-excuse me. That'll be all for today."


End file.
